


Game Day Interrupted

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Frotagge, Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Mutual Masturbation, Professor Castiel, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Are you trying to distract me, husband?”Dean chuckled against Cas’ neck. “Maybe. Is it working?” he mumbled into the skin. “I feel like I've barely seen you today.”Dean felt betrayed. It should have been a quiet Saturday on the couch, with the game on and snuggling with his Castiel.  Instead, he's munching on carrot sticks while his husband gossips with Dean's best friend Benny over tea and lemon squares. He was pretty sure he liked it better when they didn't get along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:) I have missed these boys. Back from the usual May to October DCBB hiatus, now, though and will resume regular updates. Usually, these timestamps can be read on their own, however with this one, I suggest refreshing your memory with [My Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5490866) first if it's been awhile. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and see you next time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/5gvD1sg)

Dean blew out an exaggerated breath as he made a face at the display of snacks on the coffee table in front of him. _Hmph, snacks_ , he thought snidely. More like styrofoam masquerading as snacks. Dean had mistakenly thought that his husband would let up on the restrictions just _a little_ after his check up. His cholesterol had come way down and he’d even lost a few pounds. But sadly, no.

_Castiel plated the grilled chicken, asparagus and baked potato, before pulling the tub of butter spread out from the refrigerator._

_“Dude, c’mon! Don’t I get real butter now?”_

_Castiel sighed. “Dean, this tastes just as good as the real thing.”_

_Dean goggled at him, aghast._

_“What?” Cas asked, laughing at Dean’s expression._

_“You can’t be serious. I Can’t Believe it’s Not Butter does not taste like the real thing. It tastes like… ,” Dean grappled for the correct word, “it tastes like… it tastes like lies, is what it tastes like.”_

Yeah, that argument hadn’t been enough to sway Castiel. Dean knew he was overreacting. It really wasn't too bad. The light ice cream tasted pretty much the same as regular, and he’d learned to deal with having wheat bread instead of white. But man did he miss cheese... and bacon... and pie. God, how he missed the pie. Instead, he’d had to make do with a healthy-ish  cherry cobbler made with rolled oats. It hadn’t been bad, in all honesty, but it didn’t hold a candle to egg washed, golden to perfection, cherry pie. As it was, he was looking down at a veggie platter, along with some wheat thins, hummus and a excellent garden salsa that Cas had made him from scratch. It was the price he would have to pay if he wanted to get pizza from Dominic’s for dinner.

Later they would watch horror movies. Dean wasn’t a particularly huge fan of the slasher genre, however, he was a fan of his husband’s lithe body locked around him like an octopus, face buried in Dean’s neck as he hid his eyes.

Dean heard the clatter of pans and running water.  He looked over the half-wall separating the living room from the kitchen. There was his stunning man. Dean watched the play of muscles, Cas’ broad shoulders rippling under his ratty B.U. tee-shirt as he submerged his hands in soapy water. A glance at the stove showed that his husband was waiting for the oven to preheat, as a muffin tin filled with a batter that smelled like banana, sat waiting to go in.

Dean found himself slipping silently into the kitchen, eyes lingering again on that gorgeous back, trailing down to take in the strong runners thighs encased in grey yoga pants that showed of his ass sinfully well. Cas’ hair, as usual, was a beautiful disaster, sticking up in every direction, and as Dean slid in behind his husband, lacing his fingers over Castiel’s stomach, Dean leaned into the chocolate trestles and breathed in the fresh scent of apples.

Castiel sighed and leaned back against Dean's chest, and tilted his head to the side to bare his neck in an open invitation. One Dean was most definitely not going to refuse. Dean tucked in closer, nosing at the skin of Castiel's neck, trailing soft, open mouthed kisses and delighting in the salty taste of his flesh, and hummed in appreciation.

Cas’ hands stilled in the water, and Dean gently nipped at his collarbone, before sliding back up and sucking a deep, purple bruise into the skin just below Cas’ ear.

“Are you trying to distract me, husband?”

Dean chuckled against Cas’ neck. “Maybe. Is it working?” he mumbled into the skin. “I feel like I've barely seen you today.” Dean knew there was a hint of whining in his voice, but he couldn’t really be mad. Cas had left early that morning to do his five hours at the homeless shelter, before going for a run in the Commons. Then he’d come back, taken a shower and immediately gone into domestic mode, whipping up Dean’s salsa, lemon squares, and now muffins that Dean knew would be delicious, yet somehow healthy.

Castiel pulled his soapy hands from the sink and turned in Dean’s arms until they were face to face. He trailed wet hands up the front of Dean’s tee-shirt, making the fabric stick to his skin. Castiel looped his hands around the back of Dean’s neck, fingers cool and wrinkled, and dripping water down his nape as Cas scritched at his scalp. Castiel’s eyes were filled with a mix of love and easy affection, and his perfect pink lips were tugged up in a half smile.

They didn’t speak, they just drank each other in as Dean’s hands settled more firmly on Cas’ hips. Sometimes Dean felt as though he and Castiel were the planets and the moons, the sun and the stars, always orbiting each other, their own galaxy, always feeling a gravitational pull towards one another. There was a grace to their movements and without words, their foreheads pressed together. Eyes closed, soft breaths fanning each other’s faces, they took a moment to just be.

The oven beeped, signaling that the temp had risen to Castiel’s desired 375 degrees, but neither of them moved to put the muffins in the oven. No, the only movement was Castiel lifting his head to catch Dean’s mouth in a tender kiss. It started as a barely there graze, until Cas caught Dean’s top lip with his bottom one, locking for a moment before nudging Dean’s mouth open and dipping in with a slick slide of tongue. It was a perfect kiss, the kind that left Dean’s heart aching from the pure sweetness of it.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas murmured against his lips, before taking Dean deeper, the movement a little darker, tongues more aggressive as they rolled together. Dean’s heart tripped and settled, and his hands slid up Cas’ spine, to the nape of his neck, finally drifting up to fist his hands in Castiel’s soft locks.

Dean wasn’t sure how long the knocking had been going on before the sound registered over the symphony of breathy sighs and gentle suction. He pulled back reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to dive back in to catch those spit shiny lips, and take the kiss somewhere wicked.

The knock sounded again and Castiel looked at him with arousal brightened eyes, giving a salacious wink that promised more to come later. Dean ran a thumb over Cas’ slick bottom lip, softly, and stole one more quick kiss before leaving the kitchen. He could hear Castiel opening the oven behind him as he headed for the front door.

To say that Dean was surprised to see Benny standing on his doorstep would be an understatement. His friend looked stressed, eyes darting around and bending the bill of his ball cap between his large hands. Dean wracked his brain. Had he invited Benny over for the game and forgotten? He didn’t think so. Unless it was football, game days were usually a quiet affair at the Novak-Winchester home. Dean would watch and talk smack to the TV and Castiel would often cuddle up next to him, reading and drinking tea or coffee. Sometimes Cas would nap, head in Dean’s lap, and they would just enjoy being close. So it was highly unlikely that Benny was here to watch the Red Sox and eat carrot sticks.

“Hey, man, come on in. Game’s about to start.”

“Thanks, brother,” came Benny’s drawling voice. “But I’m actually here to see your better half.”

Dean couldn't help but to raise his brows at his friend’s words.

“You wanna see Cas?” Dean asked, the surprise coloring his tone as he gestured Benny into the apartment. Sure, Castiel and Benny had come a long way in forging a friendship after the incident where Benny made the colossal mistake of trying to kiss Dean. In front of Cas, no less, who may or may not have threatened to punch the Cajun in the dick with a cactus for daring to touch what was his.

Benny followed Dean back into the living room. Despite his nervousness, Benny still managed to smirk at Dean’s healthy feast spread out on the table before them.

“You shut your mouth,” Dean said, jabbing a finger in Benny’s direction. “Hey, sweetheart?” Dean called, and Castiel turned off the faucet, plucking a dish towel that was hanging off of the door of the refrigerator, and dried his hands. His eyes widened, face breaking out into a friendly smile.

“Hello, Benny,” Castiel said as he leaned against the door jam to the kitchen.

Benny’s face was pale and grim when he spoke. “He showed up. Got up to get the paper this morning, and there he was standing outside my front door.”

Dean didn’t know who or what Benny was talking about, but apparently Cas did because he gasped in surprise.

“No way! He Arizona’d you?”

_Who the fuck is Arizona_ is what flitted through Dean’s mind, but Benny just nodded.   _Wait...was he talking about his ex?_

“I need your advice, man.”

“Of course,” Castiel said, voice grave. “Come on, I made lemon squares. We’ll make some tea and talk out on the balcony.” Castiel ushered Benny into the kitchen while Dean stood there, feeling slightly left out, and quite a bit clueless. Dean had a feeling that his game day plans had just drastically changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is late, I promise the rest will be up tomorrow. The truth is quite honestly, the season premiere and Jensen Ackles fucked me up to the point of ugly crying and I never got a chance to type it up...especially after the wine caught up to me.

Castiel handed Benny a mug of Red Rose tea, and held his own along with a platter of lemon squares. Castiel tried to ignore the betrayed look on Dean's face as he herded Benny out to the balcony. He and Dean kept a small patio table and chairs out there. He knew that he was probably going overboard. Dean's cholesterol and blood pressure were both better now, and he had been such a good sport about it all, eating whatever Castiel asked of him, without complaint. Well, without out _much_ complaint...but even just the thought of losing Dean, took his breath away. He couldn't protect them from everyday disasters. No one could. But this? This he could do. He could do his part in keeping the man who meant everything to him, healthy.

 Castiel and Benny settled down at the small glass top table. They used a couple of coasters displaying The Roadhouse logo that Dean had swiped one night covering a bar shift. Benny seemed nervous, so Castiel just quietly sipped his tea while he waited for the man to be ready to speak.

Benny picked up a lemon square, and leaned to look through the doors to sneak a peek at Dean. “I feel guilty eating this,” Benny said, “but I'm still gonna.”

 Castiel laughed. “He’ll be okay. He’ll be glad he forewent these for the greasy pizza he’ll get later.”

“He's been behaving at work too, I have to say. One of our customers dropped off a big batch of homemade cupcakes as a thank you for getting her car done so quickly. Her son was getting married out in Florida, and she and her husband had to drive  down there because they couldn't fly,” Benny paused to take a sip of his tea. “Dean was like, nope. No way. One kiss, and he'll know. It won't even matter if I brush my teeth, he'll just know.”

Castiel threw his head back in laughter. “He's right, I would know.” Castiel took his own peek at Dean through the doors, and smiled affectionately at his husband. He was on his cell, gesturing wildly with a carrot stick. He wondered who Dean was talking to. The smile on Dean’s face was fondly amused which lead Cas to believe that it was either Sam or his mother Becky on the phone. Dean was extremely close to his mother-in-law, and sometimes they could talk for hours on the phone about a fanfiction they both read, or TV show they both liked. It always brought joy to Castiel's heart that his mother could be such a positive female role model in Dean’s life. He knew it wasn't the same, no one could replace Mary Winchester in his husband's heart. But he knew it eased the ache a little bit for Dean, having Becky in his life.

“Sorry to interrupt your day like this, I hope I didn't interrupt any plans.”

Castiel just shook his head no, not bothering to mention the couch sex he planned on having.

“Not at all. I'm usually just reading, while Dean watches the game. I honestly don't even know who they're playing.”

Benny chuckled lightly. “It’s just, you're the only one I've told any of this to, so when he showed up you were the first person I could think of that I could talk to. I mean, I'm sure Dean knows the situation, I wouldn't expect you to keep anything from him.”

Castiel didn't bother to deny that he had indeed spoken to Dean about Benny's past. Instead he just nodded, and sipped at his tea.

“Crazy morning,” Benny began with a shake of his head.

“Did he even give you a hint that he was coming?” Castiel asked and Benny shook his head, a bewildered look on his face.

“I haven't heard from him since before I moved here.”

“So what was it like, seeing him again?” Castiel asked. He couldn't help but be curious, compared to his own experience. When he had caught up with his old college boyfriend Alfie, last year, there had been absolutely no romantic feelings left over. Probably due to the fact that a lot of the reason why Castiel had dated Alfie to begin with, was to help bury his feelings for Dean. A job he did so well, that Dean never even suspected that Castiel would glance in his direction. It was something that Castiel still punished himself for. The fact that Dean had suffered for so long, so unnecessarily, because Castiel was too afraid to even attempt to explore those feelings he had for his best friend. Instead he had just suppressed them to the point of almost non-existence.

“Surreal. At first I just stood there. I'm sure I looked like I was catching flies. But I didn't even know what to say. It's been nearly two years since we've seen each other. It wasn't until he actually opened his mouth and spoke that I found my voice again.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Was that a good thing or a bad thing?“He asked.

“ _Hey, Benny._ That's what he said. Shows up at my doorstep after breaking my heart, no phone calls, not even an attempt at an I'm sorry, and just shows up at my door with a smile and a _hey_ , _Benny_. What the fuck is that?"  Benny takes a gulp of his tea, not seeming to notice the hotness. "I'm still standing there gaping like a fish, and he goes on this diatribe of how sorry he is, and how he never should've  abandoned me in my time of need when my parents died, and that he's done a lot of soul-searching and wants another chance.”

“Wow.”

Benny snorted. “Yeah.”

“What did you say? I mean, how did you feel? Do you even have the slightest desire to try and reconcile?”

“I honestly felt a little numb. It's like, now? Now you're here telling me all of this? Why did it take you nearly two years? It was like he specifically waited till I had had enough grieving time to move on, to now, disrupt my life.”

“Did you tell him that? Or ask what took so long? Wait, was this conversation just held in your doorway, or did you invite him in?”

“Oh, this was done in my doorway. I did not even think to invite him in. And I didn't even get a chance to ask him any of those questions because it was like he had verbal diarrhea. Started going on about how after I left he was depressed, and his parents kept trying to set him up with these girls, and he came pretty close to getting engaged to one of them, but in the end he just couldn't do it. He said he finally came out to his parents, and his dad disowned him, like he knew he would. So he apparently decided that he would come here.” Castiel bit into a lemon square, chewed and swallowed while he thought about what he had just heard.

“So he basically came running to you. Did he say how long he was staying? Did he move here permanently or was it just to come see you? What does he expect you to do? Are you supposed to just drop your life here and move back with him or are you supposed to just give him a place to stay while he figures himself out?”

“Right? That's what I was thinking too. Asked him where he was staying, and he said he's renting a studio apartment for the rest of the summer. Guess he thinks a month is all it's going to take,” Benny said, a big dose of snark in his voice. “ You wanna know what's ironic? I went on my first date since moving here, just last week.”

Castiel smiled excitedly.”Really? Dean didn't mention. How was it?”

A soft smile stole across Benny's face.”He didn't know. I didn't tell anyone. But it was wonderful. His name is Max Banes, he's an artist. I met him a few weeks ago at an exhibit. Turned out it was his show. He works with metals, uses old car parts, and machinery to create these insane sculptures. We exchanged numbers and started talking,” Benny’s light blue eyes were filled with warmth. “ We went to that concert in the Commons. I gotta say, it was such a trip to be able to walk around and hold hands, and not have to look over my shoulder, or have to stifle myself. Max is just so open. And he's funny, good Lord is he funny. I really think you guys would like him.”

“Benny,” Cas began gently, “it seems to me that you have already moved on. You sound so happy just talking about this Max person, but when you talk about Cole, you sound tense and upset. Understandably so. And I'm not telling you not to speak with him, or not give him another chance if that's what you really want to do. But I will say, if you have moved on, and if you are happy, you are not required to give him another chance just because he shows up at your doorstep.”

Benny's scratched at the back of his head, eyebrows knit together as he took in what Castiel said.

“It’s just...,” he sighed, “I really feel like I might have something here with Max. But I also don't want to wonder what could have been with Cole. I mean, I understand that coming out is hard. Especially where we grew up. But shouldn't it have taken less than two years for him to figure out that I was what he wanted?”

“Maybe that's something you need to ask him. How did you leave things?”

“I told him I couldn't do this right now. I told him I needed some time to think. I asked him to give me his number and that I would get back to him when I could. He didn't seem to like that answer, but I think he knew he really had no choice but to do as I asked. So he gave me his number and then he left. And then I came here,” Benny said, with a soft laugh.

Castiel chose his words carefully. “It's hard to move on when you have regrets. I know that better than a lot of people. I don't know if you know about how Dean and I became Dean and I,” Castiel said, and Benny shook his head.

“I know you two have been best friends since you were both young'uns.”

Castiel nodded. “Dean was my hero. I was the oldest, but you wouldn't have known it. The first day we met, he stopped two bullies from coming after me. We were inseparable after that. The only time we were apart was my first year of college, and after that we rented an apartment together. This apartment, actually,” Castiel chuckled. “The guest room used to be my bedroom. I found out accidentally that Dean was in love with me. He'd been in love with me since we are teenagers and never said anything to me because he didn't think I was interested in him in that way. And there is not a day that goes by that I don't regret saying something, or asking him if there was a chance that he would ever look at me romantically, because you've seen Dean. He's stunning. I have no other word for it. He is heartbreakingly, breathtakingly stunning. And I never in any way thought that he would see me as someone he would want to be with. So I took all my feelings for him, and put them in a little box never to be opened again. It wasn't until years later that I found out that he had been hiding his heart break and pining for me for years, just so that I would be happy. That is my biggest regret. Thinking about what we could have missed out on if I hadn't found out, makes me sick to my stomach. Now, our situations are obviously not the same,” Castiel said, earning himself a nod. “ but I do think it all comes down to regret. If you don't give him another chance, is that something you're going to regret later on. Or, do you think you just need some closure? Do you think this thing with Max could really be something special? If you forgive Cole, and take him back, what happens next? Does he move here? Because I'm pretty sure you're not about to uproot your life in Boston, it's where your friends are, it's where your work is and I know that you're happy here.”

“I love it here. Moving here was the best decision I ever made. Obviously I haven't made the greatest decisions at times, but I have learned from them. And I got great friends out of it,” Benny said, gesturing to Castiel with a lemon square.

“So what I'm saying is, I think you need to weigh which is going to be the bigger regret. Finally saying goodbye to Cole, and moving on in this new relationship with Max, or saying goodbye to Max to try relationship with Cole again. That's something only you can answer. All I can say is go with your gut. When you think about your future, do you want it to be with Cole, or do you want to try something new? Even if it isn't with Max, do you want to just start fresh with someone who's not such a big part of your past?”

Benny sat back in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Whatever you choose, your friends will support you. And will give whichever one of them a chance, be it Cole or Max. We just want to see you happy. But I definitely think you need some closure of some kind.”

Benny nodded and Castiel couldn't help but think that he had already made his decision.

“Closure. That’d be nice. Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel lifted his mug. “Anytime, my friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Benny had politely declined Dean's invitation for pizza and only teased him a little bit when he said he was going to walk the few blocks to go pick it up.

_“I don't take Baby everywhere,” Dean said._

Dominic's didn't deliver, and was only a few blocks away, and there was literally no place to park at this time on a Saturday night in Boston. Dean hadn’t minded the walk. People in Red Sox gear were out and about, celebrating with their friends and families. Some heading to the bars to cheers the afternoon win, others making the trek back to the T to get back to Braintree, or Quincy Adam's station, to pick up their cars from the parking garage and travel home to wherever they came from.

Dean had traveled back home, with the takeout box of extra cheese pizza, enjoying the light breeze that was breaking up the heat of the day mixed with exhaust fumes.

Castiel had changed into his blue plaid pajama pants by the time Dean got back up into the apartment, and the coffee table was set with paper plates and mason jars filled halfway with this red cranberry wine that Castiel was into lately.

Over their meal, Cas told Dean about his visit with Benny.

Dean shook his head as he chewed and swallowed, taking a big gulp of his wine to wash all the cheese down with.

“I think it's a mistake.”

“Gulping that wine? Yeah, I could have told you that. You're supposed to sip it.”

“Haha, smart ass. ”

Castiel grinned at him, adorably, before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“You missed,” Dean said and Castiel gripped his chin towards him and pressed his lips to Dean's firmly.

“Better?”

“It's a start,” Dean said loftily.

Castiel begin gathering up the empty paper plates and carried them into the kitchen to throw into the trash. Dean followed behind with the pizza box, taking out a gallon Ziploc bag to stick the remaining three slices inside, and put them in the refrigerator.

“You said you thought it would be a mistake. Which part? Giving Cole another chance, or letting him go?”

Dean placed the empty pizza box on top of the stove to be brought down to the recycling bin in the morning with the trash.

“Hang on, let me just go change out of these jeans,” Dean said as he left the kitchen and headed down the hall towards the bedroom. Castiel followed, and leaned against the door jamb as he watched Dean strip out of his jeans and t-shirt and pull on a pair of loose-fitting Grey sweatpants. He reached for a t-shirt but Castiel just cleared his throat and shook his head no. Dean grinned at him.

“Like the firmer abs, huh?” Dean joked but Cas just shook his head.

“Your abs were fine before,” he said dryly. "I just figured why waste time, you know how much I like skin on skin contact when we lay on the couch."

That was definitely true, Dean thought as he bit his lip, giving Castiel his own perusall. His eyes lingered, as it usually did, on the delicious little freckle next to Castiel’s right nipple.

His husband wagged a finger at him. “No, no, no. Movie first. We agreed to try to get through movie, without turning into horny teenagers. And we were talking about Benny.”

Dean made a face. Yeah, he didn't want to be thinking about his best friend while having salacious thoughts about his husband.

They made their way back into the living room, and Dean grabbed the DVD that Castiel had chosen from the Redbox earlier that day. He popped it into the DVD player, but left the sound muted and the menu screen on. Castiel tossed his bumble bee blanket on the end of the couch and then he handed Dean a refilled glass of wine.

“I think him giving Cole another chance would be a mistake. Dude’s had like _two_ years,” Dean began in disbelief. “And now he shows up? Why? Because he really realized that he can't live without Benny, or because he got disowned and didn't know where else to go?”

Castiel nodded emphatically. “ I thought that too, but I didn't want to influence his decision.”

“No, I get that. I think you gave him sound advice. It's definitely up to him, he needs to figure out whether or not giving him another chance is gonna haunt him or not. But to me? It seems like Benny is nothing but a last resort. And he deserves more than that.”

“You should have heard his voice when he talked about this Max guy. He really seemed excited about him, I would hate to see him throw something good away because he feels guilty for not giving Cole another chance.”

Dean leaned back against the couch, his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, resting on the coffee table. Castiel draped his own legs over Dean's, his back against the arm of the couch.

“I don't get where he would have to feel guilty at all, anyway. It's not like this is a month or two later where it could be, I don't know...more forgivable?  Where he’s all, _oh_ _my_ _God_ _I_ _made_ _a_ _huge_ _mistake_ , _please_ _take_ _me_ _back_. This is two years. Two years of him what? Dating other people, fucking other people, before he finally decides it's not what he wants? If his dad hadn't disowned him, would he even be here right now?”

Castiel tapped his mason jar to Dean's, in cheers.

“All good questions, my love, but Benny's a smart man. I'm sure that these are things he will ask Cole. But as his friends, all we can do is support him.”

Dean nodded in agreement as he rubbed at Cas’ knee through the thin cotton of his pants.

“Ready to be adults and watch this movie?”

* * *

 

Dean didn't find _The Blair Witch Project_ scary. Like, at all. Not when it first came out, and not now. He did, however, find it annoying. He glanced over as Castiel derisively snorted at the ongoing drama. Dean wondered if his husband would it be amenable to him just reading aloud the hot Malec fanfiction that Becky had told him about that afternoon. Somehow he doubted it. Dean was lucky that Castiel put up with his Doctor Sexy addiction, no way was he going to force him into his new sci-fi fantasy obsession. So instead, he was going to be stuck watching one hour and forty-five minutes of a screaming, crying chick with tear tracks and a runny nose. Worst of all, it gave Castiel no reason to be scared enough to climb into Dean's lap, and bury his face into his neck, where he would invariably start mouthing at the skin.

Dean once again looked over at his husband. His dark hair was messy as usual, and his permanent five o'clock shadow was begging for the pads of Dean's thumbs to brush his cheekbones.

“Yeah, fuck this,” Dean grunted as he moved to get up, and straddle his husband's lap. Laughing blue eyes the color of stormy blue seas blinked up at him, a cocky smirk pulling at Castiel's perfect, plush lips, all pink and slightly chapped.

“What's that look for, sweetheart?” Dean asked.

“Forty-seven minutes.” Castiel's sandpaper tone rumbled, slowly, along with a roll of his hips, that had Dean biting back a moan.

“Forty-seven minutes, for what?” He questioned  with a purposeful roll of his own.

Cas licked his lips. “Forty-seven minutes of this horror travesty before you decided to make a move.”

Dean stop the movement of his hips with a mock sound of outrage. “You were testing me?”

Castiel cupped his face, and Dean sighed at the touch, Cas' tone suddenly earnest. “Anticipating,” Cas said softly and Dean couldn't help his slow smile.

“Oh, yeah?” He asked, resting his hands on Castiel's shoulders. Cas nodded as Dean bent down and kissed his temple, and grazed his lips and fingertips over his cheeks. Cas’ head fell back on a sigh, and his eyes closed. Dean took advantage by peppering kisses over Castiel’s lids, and was surprised to feel wetness.

“Cas?”

His eyes were a shimmering ocean when they blinked open. “I’m okay.”

Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Cas let out a watery chuckle.

“I just love you.”

Dean gazed at Castiel tenderly. “Yeah, you mentioned that once or twice today...I love you, too.”

Castiel was staring at him like Dean was the answer to every question in the universe. As though Dean were his everything, and it clicked. Cas was having one of his moments. His husband had them sometimes, these reflective periods where he often thought about the missed time he’d had with Dean. Dean told him that he couldn’t think like that, and not to let it devalue their friendship, which Dean would never give up for anything. He didn’t think Castiel believed him when he said that he was grateful for the time he’d had to grow as a person.

Cas had guilt over it, like if he somehow been able to see through Dean’s mask, they would have been together sooner. If he had taken a chance instead of choosing to suppress his own feelings. Dean tried to tell him it wasn’t his fault, that Dean had cultivated that facade purposefully, and that he hadn’t wanted Castiel to see through it. That they both concealed their feelings at one point or another. Dean had come to terms with it, choosing to celebrate the deep, abiding friendship they'd shared, and not focus on the fact that they could have been much more, much earlier. Castiel though, he was still getting over it. Even after six years as a couple, he would have these melancholy moments.

“Hey. We said said you weren’t gonna be sad about this anymore,” Dean whispered and Castiel smiled, not even having to ask how Dean knew where his mind had gone.

“I’m not sad, not really. I’m just…”Cas sat up straighter until they were nose to nose. “Appreciative,” his tone was reverent, and then suddenly, they were kissing. Dean’s fingers moved from Cas’ cheeks to fist in his hair, tugging a little, making Cas moan softly into his mouth. Cas dragged his own hands down Dean’s chest to settle at his hips. Dean felt Cas’ fingertips digging into his hip bones and he circled down against Castiel in response. Dean could feel Cas hardening against him, and his husband’s fingers drifted around to grip Dean’s ass. He pulled Cas’ head back by his hair until his throat was bared. Dean sucked kisses on Castiel’s adam’s apple, down to the hollow before ghosting back up to suck at his neck.

Underneath him, Castiel thrusted up even as he pulled Dean closer to him. Their lips sought each other again, and one of Dean’s hands left Cas’ hair to trail down to the small of his back. In a quick move, Dean held Cas against himself as he twisted, then gently laid Cas down on the couch cushions.

“Smooth,” Castiel panted, as his hands dipped under the band of Dean’s sweatpants and palmed his firm cheeks.

Dean caged Cas’ face with his arms and winked, as he rubbed his body against Castiel's, legs bracketing a strong, thick thigh. Dean ducked his head, searching out that favorite spot, that dark freckle the begged to be kissed.  Dean pressed his lips into Cas’ skin, then enveloped the tight bud of his nipple in the heat of his mouth and sucked. Castiel writhed underneath of him. His hands scratched up Dean’s back as they ground together. Dean could feel the head of Cas’ cock peeking out of the waistband of his pajama pants. He looked down between them and saw the head was oozing precome and Dean felt himself swell even more at the sight. Flushed pink and dripping, the picture splayed before him made Dean groan.

Castiel’s eyes darkened and Dean laughed softly when Cas roughly shoved Dean’s own bottoms over is hips, allowing his dick to spring free. Cas used his leg to push Dean’s pants the rest of the way down, and Dean quickly lifted enough for Castiel to rid himself of his own clothing. For a moment, they just breathed each others air, forehead to forehead as their legs slotted together, hard shafts lined up, silk on silk.

Castiel cupped the back of Dean’s head, bringing him down into a trembling kiss. His tongue seeked entrance into Dean’s mouth, which he happily granted, undulating together, sinuously. Dean’s hips began to mimic the movement of their mouths, and they slid against each other, slick head catching on slick head. Dean pulled back from Cas’ mouth to drop his head into the crook of his neck, panting into the salty skin as their thrusts grew a little faster.  Castiel planted his foot on the couch and pushed up against him and Dean lifted his head back up to nip at Cas’ ear. Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder with one hand while reaching between them with the other, drawing their cock’s together in his fist. Dean gave out a guttural moan which Cas answered with a growl of his own. Dean arched as he felt Cas swipe his thumb over their wet heads and slick it down to ease the way, stripping them slowly. Cas pulled his hand away and held it palm up to Dean.

“Lick,” he rasped and Dean laved at Cas' palm until it was wet enough to Castiel’s liking. They both groaned when Cas’ hand wrapped back around their dicks, stroking faster, and moving their hips in time with the motion. It was a little drier than usual, but the amount of precome leaking copiously from their tips was certainly helping. Dean gazed down at Cas, chest and face flushed. He was biting his plump lip, soft whimpers still escaping as he chased his release.

“You’re so breathtaking like this, sweetheart,” Dean said, voice sounding both wrecked and awed and Cas’ body bowed, his orgasm seeming to take him by surprise. His mouth formed an _'o_ ’ and little bursts of _ah, ah, ah,_ escaped as his body shook with the force of it.

Dean’s hand took Cas’ place, gripping them both, and he used his husband’s cum to milk Castiel through his aftershocks and jerk himself off. Dean watched as Castiel’s arm grappled at the armrest behind him, body still quaking.

“Come for me, baby,” Castiel’s voice, all whiskey and smoke, commanded and Dean’s vision whited out as his body did as it was told. Jiz erupted from his cock, adding to the sticky mess already drying between their stomachs. Dean fell forward, nuzzling at Cas’ neck, while Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean, effectively trapping him against the man, in a hot, sweaty tangle.

They laid together, breaths harsh, skin prickling as their damp flesh cooled.

“We should have put a towel on the couch or something,” came Cas’ voice from where it was muffled against Dean's’ neck and he snickered.

“If we’re careful, we can roll off together without making a mess.”

Cas laughed, and Dean felt warm inside at the sound.

“Okay, but give me a few minutes.”

Dean sighed. “Cas, we should get up now.”

Castiel pinched Dean’s ass, and he yelped. “I’m just asking for five more minutes.”

“You always say that, and we always fall asleep, and then somehow, it’s always my fault.”

Castiel pouted. “Are you really going to deny your own husband post-coital cuddle time?” he asked with an arched brow.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “You don’t play fair. Five minutes,” Dean said, leaning back just far enough to grab the blanket off the couch to cover themselves. They settled back down, pressed together, face to face, and entwined as close as could be, partially because Cas was an after sex octopus, and partially so they wouldn’t fall off of the couch. The rest of the movie played in the background, forgotten as their eyes drifted shut.

* * *

 

 

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel grumbled at 1am when they stumbled off of the couch. “Why did you let us fall asleep?”

Dean didn’t even answer, just borrowed Sam’s best bitchface and stumbled into the bedroom, leaving Cas to deal with the television. He turned on the bedside lamp to the lowest setting. He pulled the wet wipes from the nightstand, yanking out a few for himself before tossing the package to Castiel who arrived in the bedroom. Not prepared, it just hit Cas’ chest and dropped to the floor with a soft thud. Dean looked at his husband's unamused expression and started laughing. Dean saw Cas’ trademark half smile come peeking out as he bent to grab the wipes.

After a generic cleaning they climbed into bed. Castiel decided that Dean was going to be the big spoon that night when he rolled over, dragging Dean’s arm with him. Dean chuckled against the back of his neck.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas murmured, voice slurry and Dean squeezed him back a little tighter.

“Love you too, Castiel.”

Dean was almost out when the notification on Cas’ phone went off. Cas grumbled and reached out to grab his phone off of the nightstand and flipped it over.

“Who the fuck is messaging you at this time of night?” Dean grumbled.

“S’Benny,” Castiel yawned. “Say’s he’s bringing Max to poker next week.”

_Oh._

Dean kissed Cas’ shoulder and smiled as he drifted off.

 

The End

 


End file.
